Recently there has been significant improvements in the thermoelectric technology, with new devices becoming commercially available which are smaller, thinner, are more efficient and possess higher figures of merit as previously available.
At the same time, the advancement in display technology has made it commercially possible to obtain display units which are flexible and may conform to specific contours. The drivers and electronic components required for functioning of such displays have been available for years.
It is the object of the present patent application to disclose various novel and useful devices, based on the combination of flexible display technologies and thermoelectric technology.